dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweethearts, Blademaster, and ...
The Sweethearts, Blademaster, and ... They are part of the Exalted Grade system, introduced in the Season 6 patch. Release Order: *1st Wave : Rok Jin Ragna & Merren (02/Aug) *2nd Wave : El Gravis & Aeruhen (23/Aug) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-6: Passive Skills *7: MAX Passive Skill *8: ULT Passive Skill *9: ARCH Passive Skill *10: INFINITY Passive Skill *11: Normal Attack * indicates recent changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Rok Jin Ragna,the Twilight Prince #'Eternal Twilight' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Eliminates all beneficial effects of an enemy and deals 4370% damage. Except against bosses, for 19.7 seconds reduce that enemies accuracy, evasion , and attack speed by 30%. This effect can maintain up to 3 overlays. 10.6 #'End of Twilight' ( /Melee) (Active 2) The Prince of Twilight sentences an enemy to death. Deals 4151% damage to an enemy and applies a seal that declares death. The enemy that is given the seal will receive a 313% increase in damage taken and will instantly die after 5 seconds. Enemies killed from the Insta-Kill effect cannot active death skills or self revives. Ignores Immunity, Invulnerability, and evasion. This effect doesn't apply to boss-types enemies. 13.6 seconds #'Fiery Twilight Wall' ( /Melee) (Active 3) For 12 seconds, taunt all enemies, except boss-types, and increases his by 400%, reflects 60% of damage taken, and all of Locke's attacks can't miss. While 'Fiery Twilight Wall' is active, increase allied units' (Not Locke) attack by 170%, reduce damage received by 50%, increase by 400%, and reduce damage received by 60%. Locke, himself, receives an unremovable effect that regenerates 274% of his health per second for 12 seconds. 25 seconds #'Twilight's Will' (Passive 1) Normal attacks increases Twilight Energy by 4, reaching a maximum of 100. Upon reaching full Twilight Energy, consume all energy, thus eliminating all beneficial buffs of the enemy and neutralizing enemy formation effects for 9.5 seconds. Skills activated during the released Twilight can not be evaded and go through state immunity/invulnerability. Also, allied units in a party with Locke have an 27% increase in armor. The armor of all friendly allies increases by 1% per additional enhancement. #'Twilight's Dawn' (Passive 2) When Locke dies, he removes the harmful effects of allied units and grants allied units a 4155% shield that never expires. Allies with the shield have increased attack speed by 100% for 12.4 seconds. #'Prince's Elegance' (Passive 3) In Arena, reduces damage taken by allied units by 20% and damage by 40%. #'Twilight Prince' (Max Passive) Increases the Twilight Energy normal attacks generate by 12. For 9.5 seconds after 'Twilight', decrease enemy HP by 50%, increases enemy recovery by 50%, and reduces enemy defense by 50%, does not work on Boss-types. Normal attacks during this stun for 2 seconds. Also, while in 'Twilight', Locke himself is invulnerable for 7 seconds and all attacks hit. During this, Locke regains 274% of his health per second for 9.5 seconds. Allied units (Not Locke), during 'Twilight' can not receive critical damage for 9.5 seconds and have an 400% increase to , reduced damage received by 50%, and reduce damage received by 60%. Locke's attacks during 'Twilight' ignores state immunity and evasion. #'The Indomitable Prince' (ULT Passive) If Locke were to receive damage that is more than 9% of his Max HP, then he will only receive 9%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to an enemy, with a chance to stun. Merren, the Gem of the Galaxy #'Rose of the Galaxy' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Eliminates all the beneficial effects of one enemy and inflicts 4257% damage. Also, for non-boss type enemies, block enemy movement for 12 seconds. However, for Boss-type enemies, increase Ranged damage received by 299% and damage received by 234%. Rose of the Galaxy markings last for 12 seconds and cannot be released and can't be avoided by state immunities. 20.1s #'Rose Germination' ( /Ranged)(Active 2) Deals 4966% damage to all enemies, increases self Ranged damage by 342%, by 1290% with an effect that can stack 3 times which increase accuracy by 20% and damage reduction by 20%. Additionally, enemies with "Rose of the Galaxy" debuffs take 3276% damage per second for 34.7 seconds, can stack twice, and non-boss enemies have their normal attacks blocked for 9.7 seconds. Lastly, reduce damage from bosses by 10%, can stack twice, for 34.7 seconds and increase damage bosses receive by 175%. This effect cannot be avoided or released and ignores immunity. 17.2 seconds #'Fairy Prayer' (Active 3) For 24.4 seconds, the damage of all allied units is increased by 102%, damage by 336%, and by 285%. This ability can overlap twice. 15.8s #'Fairy Song' (Passive 1) Increase the Attack of all allied units by 96% and further increase allied unit attack by 4% per additional enhancement. Also, increase Meren's self by 447% #'Blooming Petals' (Passive 2) Enemies marked with 'Rose of the Galaxy' debuff cannot be revived. This doesn't work on bosses. #'Deep-Rooted Roses' (Passive 3) Increase Meren's self by 264%. Also, every 27.6 seconds, when Meren attacks she deals 4966% additional damage to the enemy. Increase the attack of all allied units in World Boss Golem by 74% for 34.7 seconds, can stack twice. #'Galactic Fairy' (Max Passive) Increases the Ranged damage enemies receive by 256%, reduces enemy defense by 42%, and increases damage by 80%. Also, now applies 3276% continuous damage when attacking, for 34.7 seconds and can maintain 2 overlaps. Upon applying this continuous damage, Increase self damage by 383%, Skill damage by 383%, by 807%, and by 113%. This can overlap up to 3 times for 34.7 seconds. #'Scattered Roses' (ULT Passive) Increase self damage by 228% when using 'Fairy Prayer' and increase allied damage by 35% and active skill damage by 66% #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to an enemy and reduces EVA El Gravis, The Infinite Sword #'Blood Island' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Removes all beneficial effects from an enemy and increases damage done by 40% of the enemy's Max HP - doesn't work on Boss-Type. Increases the Blood Pledge gauge by 15, up to 100, giving 4639% damage Boss-Type enemies. Those hit will receive 282% more damage for the next 12.4 seconds, which can overlay twice. 8.6s #'Call of the Blood Sword' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Removes one beneficial effect from the enemy and deals 4322% damage. For 24 seconds enemies hit will receive 220% more Ranged damage, 94% increase from damage, and have reduced Accuracy for 12 seconds (blind doesn't work on Boss-Types). This effect cannot be cancelled. 15.2s #'Call of the Emerald Sword' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Removes one beneficial effect from the enemy and deals 4218% damage. For 12 seconds, enemies will receive 30% of their attack power everytime they attack (doesn't work on Boss-Types). Also, increase allied attack power by 632% and attack power by 75% during the duration. This effect cannot be cancelled. 17.4s #'Blood Sword Summoning' (Passive 1) Summons an untargetable Sword of Blood upon entering battle. #'The Power of Blood' ( /Ranged) (Passive 2) When the Blood Pledge gauge hits 100, the gauge is consumed for 8 seconds, and the Blood Sword splits into 5 swords, which randomly hit all enemies, removing all beneficial effects and causing 2107% damage. While channeling, every time an enemy is hit gain a beneficial effect that increases damage by 10%, attack speed by 5%, and by 33%, stacking up to 20 times. This effect is held for 24.4 seconds and cannot be cancelled. For every additional Enhancement, further increase the stacking damage by 10% per additional enhancement. Gravis is immune to conditional effects and receives 80% less damage while channeling the Blood Pledge. #'Blood Seal' ( /Ranged) (Passive 3) When the Blood Sword gets a critical hit, it will randomly seal one of the enemy's active abilities for 7 seconds, except against Boss-Types. Also, will reduce that enemies attack speed by 50%. 10.6s #'The Polearm' (Max Passive) During Blood Island, increase Blood Pledge gauge by 25 for 12.4 seconds and increases by 514%, overlapping up to two times. Also, the duration of 'Power of Blood' is increased to 12 seconds and all attacks have 100% accuracy during 'Power of Blood'. #'Crimson and Emerald' (Ult Passive) When attacking enemies affected by 'Call of the Blood Sword', reduce your enemies armor by 22% and increase their damage received by 96%. Also, enemies affected by 'Call of the Emerald Sword', now receive 50% of their attack power everytime they attack. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to One(1) enemy and reduces attack speed. Erchen, The Ghost Gladiator #'Geom Bash' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Removes 1 beneficial effect from one enemy and deals 5573% damage. Except for Boss-Types, the enemy is blown into the air for 12 seconds and leaves the battlefield. Boss-Type enemies receive 193% and all attacks are hits. This effect cannot be removed. 12.3s #'Geom Strike' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Eliminates one beneficial from an enemy and deals 5006% damage and 2503% damage. Except for Boss-Type enemies, those hit cannot use a resurrection skill for 9 seconds, and those suffer a hit will also be stunned for 4 seconds - unremovable. Deals 98% damage and 58% Melee damage to Boss-type enemies for 9 seconds. Enemies cannot release use death passives or self-resurrects. 17.4s #'Asura Slash' ( /Melee) (Active 3) Eliminates all beneficial effects on enemies and deals 5573% damage and 2786% damage, also consumes all Sword Debris dealing an additional 2508% damage to all enemies. 24.4s #'Sword Scar' (Passive 1) Normal Attacks, 'Geom Bash', 'Geom Strike', 'A3', will increase the Debris Gauge by 7. When the gauge reaches 100 stacks, it consumes all stacks and grats 100% accuracy for 10 seconds, also increasing attack speed by 50% and attack power by 200%. During this, Erchen becomes immortal, and 80% of his Max HP is restored when immortality is over. When a Normal Attack or 'Geom Bash', 'Geom Strike', 'A3', hits add 1 to the Debris gauge. Upon striking the enemy, apply 1 sword wound for 19.4 seconds to the enemy, reducing armor by 3% per wound. Up to 20 wounds can be maintained and can't be removed. #'Ghost Pressure' (Passive 2) Reduces enemy attack speed by 1% and increase damage they receive by 45%. This effect increases by 1% per additional enhancement. #'Enhanced Execution' (Passive 3) Erchen's has self by 724%, and damage by 1270% when facing Boss-type enemies. Additionally, in World Boss Cerberus, increase by 506%. #'Pressure Slash' (Max Passive) Reduce damage received by 30% and removes all beneficial effects of enemies around his target of 'Geom Bash', causing 3901% damage and increasing their damage taken for 12 seconds by 135%. This effect cannot be removed. #'Destructive Pressure' (Ult Passive) Reduce damage received by 20%. If you hit an enemy, you will receive an additional 9 seconds of non-skill use, while Boss-types will take 147% damage and 87% Melee damage for 9 seconds. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals double damage to one enemy.